Reality of Our Lives: Extras&Outtakes
by Lady Lily of Darkness
Summary: Companion to Reality of Our Lives. These are Extra chapters, scenes and any Outtakes that you didn't get to read about in Reality of Our Lives so far. Ratings vary - depending on the Extra or Outtake. "T" for now...


**Hey readers of Reality of Our Lives! I have something to tell you!**

**Well, I did say that eventually I would write a story about outtakes/extra scenes from RoOL. And now, I have finally got myself to actually write this. So, here it is!**

**This extra is after Chapter 23, after the Thanksgiving Part 3 chapter. I was planning on writing a Christmas chapter, but I thought that writing one would really slow the story down just a bit, and that it would just seem like I was wasting time in writing one.**

**So, here's the Extra: Holiday Fun.**

**

* * *

**

_**Reality of Our Lives: Extras & Outtakes**_

_**Extra #1:**_

**~Holiday Fun~**

_**Bella's POV**_

It was Christmas time. One of the many Christmas' that I have been spending with Edward and his family, and this wasn't any different. Edward and I would be going over to Esme's and Carlisle's home this year - again - and we would be having all of our Christmas events take place there. Kitty and the others would be spending their own Christmas back in Arizona, since they flew out of Washington a couple of days ago. Back in High School, when it was this time of year, I would be going over to Jacob's home on the Reservation back in Forks, and Charlie and I would be spending our Christmas with the Natives.

Of course, since Charlie was no longer alive, I had been spending my Christmas with Edward and his family. I know that I should be spending my Christmas with my other family down on the Reservation, but I told Jacob back in high school that that would be the last Christmas I wanted to spend with them. I explained to them that I would remember all of the good times Charlie and I had with them, and that I would only be ruining the Christmas mood with everyone with my depression of my dad being killed.

So, that's how my tradition with spending Christmas with the Cullens began. Edward and the others had no problem with it at all; they were just worried about me being sad on the holiday. And, just like in high school, I put on my big girl panties, told myself that I would not cry at all, and I would brave a smile to everyone on Christmas. Edward knew what I was doing, but he let it go, saying that it was my choice of whether I wanted to cry or not, and if I did let the water works go, he'd be there to comfort me like he had back in high school for me.

Today was Christmas Eve. Edward and I were at the house for now, and after we would get up and get dressed, we would head out to the Cullen Mansion, with everyone's gifts we bought and wrapped up together. Edward was being sneaky - like always - when it came to my Christmas gift, and I was doing the same, though every time he would use those seductive, smooth and persuasive moves on me, I came _this_ close to actually spilling the surprise for him. But, I held my ground and of course, whacked him for trying to worm his gift out of me.

"Bella," Edward purred to me, those lips of his kissing my neck. This was my favorite way to be woken up by him; him kissing me to get up. But, I decided that he would really have to work to get me up this time. He released a sigh when he realized that his kiss on my neck wasn't getting me up - he didn't know that I was up yet - and there, I could feel him every inch of skin that was exposed, and his hands were starting to roam.

No response from me. I heard him groan out in frustration. "What else could I try?" I heard him ask himself; I had to stifle my giggles. And, that's when I really had to suppress a gasp when I felt him really getting frisky now. Edward had his lips suckling on my earlobe, where one of his hands were down under the sheets and sliding under my night shirt, and his other hand was just kneading my breast that was getting slowly bigger thanks to one of the many "perks" of being pregnant. "Wake up, my sleeping beauty." Edward purred in my ear, just when his hand grazed my most sensitive area.

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I moaned when he brushed that area, and rolled around so I was facing him, and gave into my defeat by kissing his lips. "Morning, love." Edward mumbled my frenzied lips, his hands wrapping around my waist. "Why do you have to tease me so much in the morning?" I asked him with a pout after I pulled away. "I just knew that you wouldn't last that long with me touching you." Edward told me, smirking that cocky ass smirk that I knew from high school.

"Come on, mister. Let's get cleaned up so we can go over to your parents' house." I muttered, where Edward got out of our bed, and helped me up from my side. We showered, and there, I got dressed in a red knee length maternity dress with green ballet flats, while Edward got dress in a emerald green turtle-neck sweater, black pants and black shoes. We grabbed our coats, loaded the presents into the trunk, and got Scooter and Abby into the backseat of the Volvo, before locking up the house and driving away from our mansion.

Scooter and Abby were good little pets and sat in the back without barking or moving around so much, while Edward drove to the Mansion, getting us there in over an hour or so. When we were parked in front of the Cullen Mansion, my door was wrenched open before I was pulled into the big arms of my big brother. "Hey there, BellaRoo!" Emmett yelled out happily, hugging me to him while carrying me bridal style, being careful with my pregnant stomach.

"You just have to pick up my fiancée like that, Emmett?" Edward asked him, shaking his head. "Oh hush up, Eddie. She's my baby sis, so you can unload those presents on your own." Emmett complained at him, snickering at his irritation before he carried me inside the house. "Hey there, Bella." Jasper greeted me at the door, Carlisle right behind him. "Off to go help Edward?" I asked him, waving. "Yep. And, I'll let Scooter and Abby out." Jasper said to me, before he and Carlisle moved around Emmett, walking towards the Volvo.

"Bella!" Esme exclaimed, hurrying towards where I was now on my feet, and she engulfed me in a hug. "Hey Esme." I greeted her, hugging her back. She pulled back some and gave me a kiss on my cheek, and patted my shoulder. "So, how are you and Edward? Still good, I presume?" Esme asked me in her motherly tone. "If he's screwing around, Bells, let me know so I can introduce him to my fist." Emmett cut in, cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, put those fists away, Emmett." Esme scolded him, swatting at his hands. "We're still good, Esme, Emmett. In fact, we're getting closer than ever now that I'm moving along in my pregnancy." I explained, putting a hand on top of my pregnant stomach where our twins were there. Esme smiled and placed her hand there, kissing the top of my stomach before she leaned back. "Alice and Rosalie are off in the living room, warming up by the fire." Esme informed me, where I nodded and moved off to the living room.

There, Rosalie and Alice were indeed in front of the roaring fireplace, talking to each other quietly. "Hey there, lady friends." I greeted them, carefully sitting down beside them. "Oh, hey there Bella." Alice greeted me, hugging me around the shoulders. "So, is Edward here with you?" Rosalie asked me after she leaned away from our hug. "Yep." I told her, just as Scooter came over to where we were, Abby right behind him. "And you brought Scooter and Abby by." Alice added, smiling while she scratched the back of Scooter's ear.

Edward, Jasper and Carlisle came inside a few minutes later, carrying all of our presents to everyone, with them. They set them down in the dining room that was becoming littered with presents, before they came over to where we were, Emmett and Esme behind them. "Well ladies, we'll be going now." Carlisle said suddenly. "Going? Where are you going?" I asked them, motioning for Edward to help me up on my feet.

"We have to go get the tree, honey." Edward told me, setting me on my feet where I was standing beside Rosalie and Alice who were on their feet now. "The tree?" I asked him, and I looked around the living room, to see that there was no tree. "Why didn't you guys get one earlier this month?" I asked him. "I always hated how there would be such a leafy mess in my living room every Christmas, so we all decided as a family that one or two days before Christmas, we would get a tree then, and set up the tree decorations and such before Christmas." Esme explained to me.

"Aren't you worried that there aren't going to be any more trees?" I asked them. "Puh-lease, baby sis. Us Cullen -" a cough from Jasper interrupted him. "And Hale men, always know where to get a tree." Emmett continued, sticking his tongue out childishly at Jasper for his interruption. "We'll be back before Dinner." Edward whispered to me, kissing my cheek, before he kissed my stomach, and then the men left.

"So ladies, shall we watch some movies with hot chocolate?" Esme asked us. We agreed, and sat down at the couches after we had our mugs of nice hot chocolate all ready, where we watched the movie we agreed to together.

At around quarter of 6, we heard some car doors slamming. "Sounds like the guys are back." Rosalie said, just as the door opened. "Come on, Eddie; get that ass moving." Emmett's voice came from the doorway, where Piper - who was up from her nap an hour earlier - giggled at her dad. "Don't call me Eddie, and be patient!" we heard Edward snap back at my brother. Minutes later, Edward came walking into the living room, carrying the top of the tree, and moved over to the corner of the living room that had the tree holder there.

Emmett and Edward set the tree in the tree holder, and locked it into place, while Carlisle and Jasper walked over to their wives. "Wow." Piper admired the tree that was at least a couple or so inches from grazing the roof. "Alright everyone. Let's get ready to eat some dinner. Afterwards, we can decorate the tree and set our presents under it." Esme explained to everyone, where us ladies all got up and went into the kitchen to get our dinner out of the oven, and we began setting up the table with the food.

Once the table was packed with food on top of it, we took our places at the table. Carlisle was to my right - sitting at the head of the table - while Edward was across from me. Jasper was sitting to my left, and Alice was across from him. Rosalie sat at the end of our side, and she was across from Emmett - Piper in her little booster seat beside Emmett - and Esme sat at the other end of the table.

We said grace, and began eating in silence. It wasn't until a few minutes later that the fun began at dinner.

Suddenly, I felt something tiny, warm and semi-wet hit my face before I saw a pea fall onto my plate. I looked up, and saw that Emmett was setting his fork down, taking a sip of his water. Shaking my head, I went back to eating. A few minutes later, I saw Edward jump slightly in his seat, and I saw that there was a pea on his plate. Together, we looked up at Emmett expectantly, but he was eating his food nonchalantly.

In the following minutes, I saw Jasper, Alice and Rosalie all jump in their seats, and the single peas they were hit with, fell onto their plates. Rosalie was the only one to piece the pieces together. "Emmett, stop chucking peas at us." she broke the silence, and we all looked up to see her glaring at Emmett. "What? I didn't do anything." Emmett defended himself, holding his hands up defensively.

We all went back to eating our dinner, and seconds later, while Carlisle was sipping his water, he jumped suddenly in his seat, choking on his water. "Emmett!" Carlisle barked, glaring at him. This time, we saw that Emmett was frozen in his seat, the fork in his hand. "Ooh, busted!" Jasper snickered. "Stop being childish, Emmett." Alice scolded him, picking up her pea and flicking it at his face. However, it stuck to his forehead.

We all started laughing at the sight of a tiny green pea stuck to Emmett's forehead, and he sighed. "You really shouldn't have done that, Alleycat." Emmett muttered, where he picked up some gravy in his spoon and got ready to flick it at Alice, but she ducked in time, and there, the gravy smacked into Edward's face. "Oops, sorry bro." Emmett said, laughing at the sight of the brown soppy gravy on his face. We laughed as well, but I was silenced when I felt some mash potatoes smack into my face.

I stared at Edward with a gaping mouth, to have him laugh at me. I growled and picked up my own mashed potatoes, and threw it at his face. "There; you got your potatoes and gravy." I retorted at him, giggling. Carlisle was laughing at his son, until he had some sweet potatoes thrown at his face. "Oh, it's on, son." Carlisle stated with determination, and just as he got ready to squirt some salad dressing on him, he got some cranberry sauce thrown at him. He looked at the table and his jaw drop. "Esme?" he asked in a sad, betrayed tone.

Esme laughed at him, but then she shut up when she had some salad dressing squirted at her. Rosalie laughed at her, but then she got some mashed potatoes thrown at her from her brother. Jasper laughed at her, but then he was silenced when both I and Rosalie threw water at him. Piper was giggling at our food fights, just as Alice popped up from hiding under the table. "I'm clean!" Alice squealed, laughing.

Everyone all looked at each other, smirks appearing on our faces. Then, we all threw something at Alice, who squeaked and jumped from the impact of the foods and any other items that was thrown at her. "You all suck." she grumbled, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, enough with the food fights. Let's go clean up, and come back down so we can decorate the tree." Esme ordered everyone, since our dinners were on ourselves, so no dinner for us.

We all got up and left the dining room, and went upstairs. Edward and I went up to his old bedroom, to find that most of his stuff from high school were still in here; his music was gone, of course, and so were his books, but his bed and dresser were still here. We both showered, and got redressed in our pajamas, before we went back downstairs to see that mostly everyone was down here.

Once everyone was in the living room, we decorated the tree with lights, holly, popcorn on string, and other ornaments. And, in the end, Alice demanded to put the star on top of the tree, so with the help of Emmett, and a step stool, Alice placed the star on top of the Christmas tree. Afterwards, we piled our gifts under the tree, and hung up the stockings over in the living room, before we put out the fire. Scooter and Abby were in the living room, sleeping on the floor, so hopefully, our pets won't do anything to the tree during the night.

And once we were sure that we had all of our Christmas things set up for the next morning, we went upstairs to go to sleep.

**~*~*~*B&E*~*~*~**

"Auntie Bella! Uncle Ed! Wake up!" a squeal sounded from above us. I opened my eyes just as I felt Edward sitting up, him groaning to himself, to see that Piper in her little nightgown, was jumping up and down on our bed. "Hey there, Piper." Edward greeted her, catching her mid-jump and tickled her sides while she giggled. "Come on, you two! It's Christmas morning, so get your butts out of bed!" Jasper yelled from the other side of the door that was wide open.

Edward chuckled, and set Piper down on the floor, where she scampered out of the bedroom. Then, my fiancé helped me out of bed, and with his arms wrapped around my waist, we walked downstairs to see everyone was up and sitting near the tree. Alice came skipping up, a Santa hat on her head, and she plopped Santa hats on our heads.

"Come on, you slowpokes." Alice teased us, mainly because Edward was walking slowly beside me, to go at my own pregnant pace. "Alice, remember, Bella is pregnant. So don't rush her." Edward scolded his adoptive sister, helping me sit down beside Emmett. Once we were both sitting down, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Okay, so stockings first people." Rosalie said, turning to the pile of stockings, and passed the stockings out to everyone. When I received mine, I dug through it, to see that I had received plenty of candies, some Itunes cards, a pair of tear-drop earrings, and a charm bracelet - much like the one I had gotten back in high school only this one was bigger so it could fit my wrist.

After everyone was done digging through their stockings, we set them aside, before Carlisle and Esme began passing out presents from Jasper. Rosalie had received a 500 dollar gift card to her favorite store. Emmett received a signed football from his favorite football players. Piper received a large doll house. Carlisle and Esme received two tickets to the Bahamas for their own private vacation. Alice received some make-up items that she didn't have. Edward got some a signed CD from his favorite band. I got my own signed picture of my favorite band, Coldplay - I have got to know how Jasper gets these things. He even got Scooter a chew toy, and Abby a new kitty condo.

Next, we got gifts from Carlisle and Esme combined. Rosalie got herself an antique necklace from Esme's great grandmother. Alice received also an antique necklace, but this one from her great, great grandmother. Piper got some little costumes for dress-up. Emmett got a signed baseball from his favorite baseball players. Jasper got a Civil War book. Edward got come blank composition books so he can have more room to write his own songs. I got three books - one book with some recipes of foods, another book was about pregnancy and what I should do from now on, and the other about how to handle my babies and kids after I give birth.

After Carlisle and Esme, we received our gifts from both Alice and Rosalie. Apparently, they thought alike on this one, because both Esme and I received lingerie - Edward and Carlisle were happy about that - and Rosalie had gotten me a book - _The Kama Sutra._ I blushed deeply when I saw the book, and Edward hid the book from Piper's eyes, hiding it within the pile of our presents. Emmett received a jersey of his favorite football player. Jasper received a weathered looking journal - Rosalie told me that she has been looking through her parents' attic for that journal, so she knew that Jasper would be happy about that gift.

More presents were passed out. I was one of the last people to open their gifts from Emmett. "Go on, sis; open it up." Emmett encouraged me, smiling. I nodded to him, smiling as well, and ripped apart the wrapping paper of the gift. When I opened the box, I gasped. "Bella?" Edward asked me worriedly, narrowing his eyes over at Emmett minutely. "How - Wha - Oh my gosh." I breathed, feeling tears spill over at the sight of one of the most precious items in my childhood.

I lifted the little stuffed and old lion out of the box, and held it up for everyone to see. "A stuffed animal?" Jasper asked. "This is the stuffed animal that I thought I lost back when I was five." I explained to them with a watery smile. "You took it from me?" I asked Emmett, raising an eyebrow up at him. "Well, don't you remember of who actually gave that to you?" Emmett asked with a smirk, looking directly behind me. I looked behind me to see Edward looking confused. "Oh! Now I remember. You did give me this lion when we were kids*****." I said, smiling at Edward.

"Oh, I remember now too. I was too upset of you leaving me, and so were you, so I gave you the lion to you so you can remember me." Edward explained, and leaned forward, kissing away my tears. Everyone in the room "awww"ed at us, before I turned back to Emmett. "So, you stole the lion that Edward gave to me?" I asked him accusingly. "Okay, yes I did. But I took it from you because one: I knew you would lose it," he paused to laugh when I smacked him playfully.

"And two: I took it because when I was sent off to the orphanage, I wanted something to remember about you and Eddie boy. So, Carlisle and Esme had this little guy stowed off in their safety deposit box, because I had promised them that I was going to find you one day, and give you this lion." Emmett continued. I whimpered as more tears fell, and then I struggled to get up a bit so I can hug my big teddy bear of a brother. Emmett helped me, and we hugged each other.

"Emmett, this is the best Christmas gift I could've received from you." I murmured to him, wiping away my tears. "Ah, but there's more, baby sis. Look inside that box again." Emmett said, pointing to the box. I looked down at the box, moving the tissue paper around, and gasped for a second time. Down at the bottom of the box was a photograph of our family together in what looked like a Christmas photo. I was only a mere toddler than, and Emmett looked to be like a four year old in the photo.

"Our last Christmas photo together when we were kids?" I asked him, feeling the tears come again. Emmett nodded, and we hugged each other again.

Even though when I was only a little toddler and I felt like that was the last time I would ever spend Christmas with my brother, I now knew that there were many more Christmases to come.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, sorry that the ending seemed so rushed, but I'm just happy that I was able to write this extra! :)**

**Plus, I feel the need that now is the time to get everyone's ages and their birthdays all settled out - right here, right now. Thanks to the help of my older sister, she was able to help me get their ages all cleared up, and get their birth years. Just imagine that now in this time, from the recent chapter of Reality of Our Lives, imagine it that it is 2010 inside the story.**

**Okay, so let's get started:**

**~Oldest to Youngest Character~**

**-Jasper-**

**Age: **27

**Birthday: **May, 1983

**-Edward-**

**Age: **25 (soon-to-be 26)

**Birthday: **September, 1984

**-Rosalie-**

**Age: **25

**Birthday: **November, 1984

**-Emmett-**

**Age: **25

**Birthday: **March, 1985

**-Bella-**

**Age: **24

**Birthday: **December, 1985

**-Alice-**

**Age: **24

**Birthday: **January, 1986

**Okay, so in the next chapter of Reality of Our Lives, I'll repost these ages again, and then soon, I'll be posting a One-Shot of how Emmett and Bella first met Edward, and I'll be sure to get their meeting clear, right, with the ages, and get this all settled out. So, be on the lookout for a one-shot with the words "Prequel of High School Never Ends" in the summary. That's where their first meeting will be.**

**And, also, if you liked the extra, please review! :)**

**So, bye for now,**

**~*Lady Lily of Darkness*~**

**P.S. - Just ignore the ages in the beginning of Reality of Our Lives; those ages totally threw me off. XD **


End file.
